State Of Grace
State of Grace I'm walking fast through the traffic lights Busy streets and busy lives I gently worked her way through camp, weaving through the camp, as a patrol began to work their way in, hardly carrying any prey. "The prey out there is so scarce," Thorndash, the leader of the patrol huffed, as the deputy Hailfall approached them with a concerned expression. "Leaf-bare has been hard on the Clan," Hailfall claimed, "I don't ever remember a season where the cats of AmberClan have gone so hungry. And all we know is touch and go We alone with our changing minds "Hey, Rosefall," Redscar gently paddled over to me his eyes glowing brightly. The two of us had just recently agreed to become mates, after my previous, and desperately failed, relationship with another tom. I had really liked Redscar, when we agreed to be mates yesterday, but glancing him over now, I wasn't so sure of my recent choice. He wasn't good looking, funny, or strong. Had no grand talents that the Clan stopped to watch in awe. I could hardly remember what I had seen in him. "Redscar?" I gently began. "Yes?" His eyes glittered with excitement. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "But I just don't feel this way about you anymore." And I gently stalked off. We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds, or fades in time So maybe it's really not a question as to why I can hardly keep up with any of my relationships. I can't really devote. But it's not always my fault. I don't know how many toms I have tried to mate with before but it never has worked out. It just... doesn't. And I never saw you coming And I’ll never be the same My pawsteps were leading me away from camp, just like they always did after I broke away from the tom I was currently in a relationship with. Just to have some time on my own. I ignored my growling stomach, gently reminding it that there was hardly any food for the Clan anyways, and it would be wiser to try and hunt. If I would never be able to bear kits, I might as well try to be useful for a change. As my paws gently forced their way through the forest, ignoring the snow that was gently pouring gently ahead of them, I tried to let go of all my senses for a gentle moment. It failed when I smashed into a large, soft, and muscular bundle of fur. You come around and the armor falls Pierce the room like a cannon ball "Hey!" I protested, "Watch where you are going!" I gently turned my head up to find a dark brown tabby tom, with sharp black stripes and piercing blue eyes that left me in a gentle trance it took a moment to pull myself out of. "Maybe you should watch where you are going!" He sharply retorted, with a voice that was surprisingly sweet and calm for his large body. "I..." I gently found myself stammering. "Are you a Clan cat?" he cut me off and I nodded, already feeling myself slipping into a deep trance, I was having difficulties pulling myself out of, "I don't recognize you." "I'm Rosefall," I claimed, trying not to be disappointed that he had no idea who I was. After all, I hardly knew him as well. Now all we know, is don’t let go We are alone just you and me It wasn't a moon later when I found myself gently facing the lake, with Eaglewing; as I learned that was what his name was, both of us in a sweet silence. "Leaf-bare is beginning to pass," Eaglestrike gently observed, his voice placing me into yet another trance. Most nights I went to bed still wondering how it was possible that I had been mates with Eaglewing for almost a moon and yet I had no doubts or fear about our love. It felt strange and pleasantly unusual to me. Up in your room and our slates are clean Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes A few sunrises later and we were sitting together in Eaglewing's den, sharing a vole. Our blue eyes locking with each other once every other moment. I began to wonder if this was what I had been searching for my whole life. Something real, something grand, something pure... if you used it right. Love. So you were never a saint And I love the Sade’s are wrong We learn to live with the pain "Want the last bite?" he asked me gently, pushing the prey towards me. My stomach growled, and before my manners could kick in I had wolfed it down. "Thanks," I blushed sheepishly, ashamed of myself. He laughed, "It's not a crime to be hungry," he claimed, "And it's been a while since AmberClan has had enough prey for the whole Clan. We should enjoy it." I purred, gently placing my head against his shoulder, and relishing the feel of his tongue rasping gently over my cheek, still hard to believe I was still here. For the first time, I could feel that my heart was healing as opposed to shattering. Mostly of broken hearts But this love is raging and wild I just never seemed to click with the other toms, but Eaglewing was such a different story. He would tell me the tales of many she-cats he had also tried to mate with before. But like me, most had ended in a broken heart. He admitted that sometimes it was his fault, like it had been for me when I left Redscar, but often the she-cats didn't seem to care about him enough. And it was so easy to understand exactly what he was saying. And I never saw you coming And I’ll never be the same again I begin to wonder what had made me so lucky as to find him. What had made other she-cats as stupid as to leave him over minor, petty issues. I didn't think there could be a right answer. "It feels perfect to be here with you," He gently whispered into my ear. I couldn't agree more. This is a state of grace This is a worth while fight Love is a ruthless game That night when I fell asleep my thought had been swarmed with pictures of Eaglewing and his wonderful face. What might happen if I lose it. Like all of those before. It was impossible not to acknowledge the fact if he left me I wouldn't know what to do with my life. Where to take it. What to make of the remains. And who to turn to in order to place them back together. Loving him might have been the greatest risk I had ever taken before. But then, love was always a risk. Unless you play it good and right These are the hands of fate Had I really experienced love before I met Eaglewing? Or was that just a flurry of emotions I hadn't been intelligent enough to uncover? Did I really know love? Or was I opening my eyes to something completely new? You’re my Achilles heel This is the golden age of something good And right and real "Wake up, Rosefall!" I heard his gently voice purring into my ear, as a sharp ray of sunshine reached my eyes and nearly blinded them. "What?" I pretended to moan, although my insides were soaring at the sound of his voice. "It's time for your patrol," he claimed with a soft gaze, "You've been sleeping since the morning!" "Alright, alright," I gently pushed myself up to my paws, following him through the busy and crowded camp of AmberClan. Sometimes it was hard to imagine how Hailfall and Flamestar were able to control the Clan. And I never saw you coming '' ''And I'll never be the same "Good luck," he whispered as I joined Hailfall who had chosen to lead the border patrol of the evening, several cats lined up behind him. I rolled my eyes gently at him, "It's just a patrol," I whispered teasingly, "You don't need to make a huge deal out of it!" He laughed at me and I softly entwined my tail with his for a moment before gently, and reluctantly, releasing it. And I never saw you coming And I'll never be the same When I returned from the patrol he was patiently waiting for me at the entrance to camp and I felt my heart gently soaring with the odd sensation of love. Who would have known that a tom could do this to me? It had been impossible to predict that he would be able to appear and rule my life, so suddenly, without the need to do anything grand to impress me. All he had to do was appear. This is a state of grace '' ''This is the worthwhile fight ''Love is a ruthless game '' As we gently tore through the prey together, our eyes locking once every couple seconds I felt myself returning to the gentle state of grace that approached me every time I was near him. "Sometimes it's hard to believe we are still here," Eaglewing gently whispered into my ear, "I never thought that we could last this long." "I know," I replied gently, "But I'm glad we did. It feels right to be here by your side, as opposed to that of anyone else. I can't imagine it any other way." "Me too," he replied calmly. "I love you," I heard myself gently whispering to him. "I love you too." ''Unless you play it good and right '' Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Songfic Category:Robo's Songfics